Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XXIV
Rycerz Arnold, dowiedziawszy się nazajutrz o ucieczce służki zakonnej, uśmiechnął się pod wąsem, ale rzekł to samo, co Maćko: że albo ją wilcy zjedzą, albo Litwini zabiją. Jakoż było to prawdopodobne, albowiem ludność miejscowa, litewskiego pochodzenia, nienawidziła Zakonu i wszystkiego, co miało z nim styczność. Chłopi częścią pouciekali do Skirwoiłły, częścią poburzyli się i pomordowawszy tu i ówdzie Niemców, pokryli się razem z rodzinami i dobytkiem w niedostępnych głębiach leśnych. Szukano jednakże na drugi dzień służki, ale bez skutku, bo niezbyt gorliwie, a to z tej przyczyny, że Maćko i Zbyszko, mając głowy zajęte czym innym, nie wydali dość surowych rozkazów. Pilno im było jechać ku Mazowszu i chcieli zaraz o wschodzie słońca wyruszyć, ale nie mogli tego uczynić, gdyż Danuśka usnęła nade dniem głęboko i Zbyszko nie dał jej budzić. Słyszał ją, jak "kwiliła" w nocy, domyślał się, że nie spała, więc teraz wiele sobie dobrego z tego snu obiecywał. Dwukrotnie zakradał się do chaty i dwukrotnie widział przy świetle wpadającym przez szpary między bierwionami jej zamknięte oczy, otworzone usta i mocne rumieńce na twarzy, takie, jakie mają głęboko uśpione dzieci. Topniało w nim wówczas z rozrzewnienia serce i mówił do niej: "Daj ci Bóg wypoczynek i zdrowie, kwiatuszku najmilszy!" A potem mówił jeszcze: "Skończona twoja niedola, skończone płakanie, a da Pan Jezus miłosierny, to szczęśliwość będzie jako te wody rzeczne nieprzepłynione". Przy tym, mając prostą i dobrotliwą duszę, wznosił ją ku Bogu i zapytywał sam siebie: czym by się wywdzięczyć, czym by się wypłacić, co by jakiemu kościołowi ofiarować z dostatków, z ziarna, ze stad, z wosku albo z innych podobnych, miłych boskiej potędze rzeczy? Byłby nawet zaraz ślubował i wymienił dokładnie, co ofiaruje, ale wolał zaczekać, nie wiedząc bowiem, w jakim zdrowiu Danuśka się rozbudzi i czy się rozbudzi przytomna, nie miał jeszcze pewności, czy będzie za co dziękować. Maćko, chociaż rozumiał, że będą zupełnie bezpieczni dopiero w krajach księcia Janusza, był jednak także zdania, że nie należy Danusi mącić tego spoczynku, który mógł być dla niej zbawieniem, więc trzymał wprawdzie w pogotowiu parobków i juczne konie, ale czekał. Wszelako gdy minęło południe, a ona wciąż spała jeszcze, poczęli się niepokoić. Zbyszko, który ustawicznie zaglądał przez szpary i przez drzwi, wszedł wreszcie po raz trzeci do chaty i siadł na pieńku, który wczorajszego wieczoru służka przyciągnęła do posłania i na którym przebierała Danusię. Siadł i wpatrzył się w nią, ona nie otworzyła wcale oczu, ale po upływie takiego czasu, jakiego potrzeba by na odmówienie bez pośpiechu "Ojcze nasz" i "Zdrowaś", drgnęły nieco jej usta i wyszeptała, jakby widząc przez zamknięte powieki: – Zbyszko... On zaś rzucił się w jednej chwili przed nią na kolana, chwycił jej wychudzone ręce i całując je z uniesieniem, jął mówić przerywanym głosem: – Bogu dzięki! Danuśka! poznałaś mnie! Głos jego rozbudził ją zupełnie, więc siadła na posłaniu i z otwartymi już oczyma powtórzyła: – Zbyszko... I poczęła mrugać, a następnie rozglądać się naokoło jakoby ze zdziwieniem. – Już ty nie w niewoli! – mówił Zbyszko. – Wydarłem cię im i do Spychowa jedziem! Ale ona wysunęła dłonie z jego rąk i rzekła: – To wszystko przez to, że tatusiowego pozwoleństwa nie było. Gdzie pani? – Przebudźże ty się, jagódko. Księżna daleko, a my cię Niemcom odjęli. Na to ona, jakby nie słysząc tych słów i jakby sobie coś przypominając: – Zabrali mi też luteńkę i o mur rozbili – hej! – Na miły Bóg! – zawołał Zbyszko. I dopiero spostrzegł, że oczy jej są nieprzytomne i błyszczące, a policzki pałają. W tejże chwili mignęła mu przez głowę myśl, że ona może być ciężko chora i że wymówiła dwukrotnie jego imię tylko dlatego, że się jej majaczył w gorączce. Więc zadrżało w nim serce z przerażenia i pot zimny pokrył mu czoło. – Danuśka! – rzekł – widziszże ty mnie i rozumiesz? A ona odrzekła głosem pokornej prośby: – Pić...Wody! – Jezu miłosierny. I wyskoczył z izby. Przed drzwiami potrącił starego Maćka, który szedł właśnie zobaczyć, jak tam jest – i rzuciwszy mu jedno słowo: "Wody!" – przebiegł pędem ku strumieniowi, płynącemu w pobliżu wśród gęstwy i mchów leśnych. Po chwili wrócił z napełnionym naczyniem i podał je Danusi, która poczęła pić chciwie. Przedtem jeszcze wszedł do izby Maćko i popatrzywszy na chorą, spochmumiał widocznie. – W gorętwie jest? – rzekł. – Tak! – jęknął Zbyszko. – Rozumie, co mówisz? – Nie. Stary zmarszczył brwi, po czym podniósł rękę i począł dłonią trzeć po karku i potylicy. – Co robić? – Nie wiem. – Jedna jest tylko rzecz – zaczął Maćko. Ale Danusia przerwała mu w tej chwili. Skończywszy pić, utkwiła w nim swe rozszerzone przez gorączkę źrenice, po czym rzekła: – I wam też nie zawiniłam. Miejcież zmiłowanie! – Mam ci ja zmiłowanie nad tobą, dziecko, i tylko dobra chcę twojego – odpowiedział z pewnym wzruszeniem stary rycerz. A potem do Zbyszka: – Słuchaj! Na nic jej tu ostawać. Jak ją wiatr obwieje, a słonko ogrzeje – to może się jej lepiej zrobi. Nie traćże ty, chłopie, głowy, jeno ją bierz do tej samej kołyski, w której ją wieźli, albo też na kulbakę i w drogę! Rozumiesz? To rzekłszy, wyszedł z izby, aby wydać ostatnie rozporządzenia, ale zaledwie spojrzał przed siebie, gdy nagle stanął jak wryty. Oto silny zastęp pieszego ludu, zbrojnego w dzidy i w berdysze, otaczał z czterech stron jak murem chatę, kopce i polankę. "Niemce!" – pomyślał Maćko. Więc zgroza napełniła mu duszę, ale w mgnieniu oka chwycił za głownię miecza, zacisnął zęby i stał tak podobny do dzikiego zwierza, który niespodzianie przez psy osaczon gotuje się do rozpaczliwej obrony. A wtem od kopca począł iść ku niemu olbrzymi Arnold z jakimś drugim rycerzem i zbliżywszy się, rzekł: – Wartkie koło fortuny. Byłem waszym jeńcem, a teraz wyście moimi. To rzekłszy, spojrzał z dumą na starego rycerza jakby na lich–szą od siebie istotę. Nie był to człowiek całkiem zły ani zbyt okrutny, ale miał przywarę wspólną wszystkim Krzyżakom, którzy ludzcy, a nawet układni w nieszczęściu, nie umieli nigdy pohamować ani pogardy dla zwyciężonych, ani bezgranicznej pychy, gdy czuli za sobą większą siłę. – Jesteście jeńcami! – powtórzył wyniośle. A stary rycerz spojrzał ponuro naokół. W piersi jego biło nie tylko nie płochliwe, lecz aż nazbyt zuchwałe serce. Gdyby był we zbroi na bojowym koniu, gdyby miał przy sobie Zbyszka i gdyby obaj mieli w ręku miecze, topory albo owe straszne drzewa, którymi tak sprawnie władała ówczesna lechicka szlachta, byłby może próbował przełamać ów otaczający go mur dzid i berdyszów. Ale Maćko stał oto przed Arnoldem pieszo, sam jeden, bez pancerza, więc spostrzegłszy, że pachołkowie porzucali już oręż, i pomyślawszy, że Zbyszko jest w chacie przy Danusi całkiem bez broni, zrozumiał, jako człek doświadczony i z wojną wielce obyty, że nie ma żadnej rady. Więc wyciągnął z wolna kord z pochwy, a następnie rzucił go pod nogi owego rycerza, który stał przy Arnoldzie. Ów zaś z nie mniejszą od Arnoldowej dumą, ale zarazem z łaskawością ozwał się w dobrej polskiej mowie: – Wasze nazwisko, panie? Nie każę was wiązać na słowo, boście, widzę, pasowany rycerz i obeszliście się po ludzku z bratem moim. – Słowo! – odpowiedział Maćko. I oznajmiwszy, kto jest, zapytał, czy wolno mu będzie wejść do chaty i ostrzec bratanka, "by zaś czego szalonego nie uczynił" – za czym uzyskawszy pozwolenie, zniknął we drzwiach, a po niejakim czasie zjawił się znów z mizerykordią w ręku. – Bratanek mój nie ma nawet miecza przy sobie – rzekł –i prosi, aby póki w drogę nie ruszycie, mógł zostać przy swojej niewieście. – Niech zostanie – rzekł brat Arnoldów – przyślę mu jadło i napitek, bo w drogę nie ruszym zaraz, gdyż lud utrudzon, a i nam samym pożywić się i spocząć potrzeba. Prosim też was, panie, do kompanii. To rzekłszy, zawrócili i poszli ku temu samemu ognisku, przy którym Maćko noc spędził, ale bądź to przez pychę, bądź przez prostactwo dość między nimi powszechne, poszli przodem, dozwalając mu iść z tyłu. Ale on, jako wielki bywalec, rozumiejący, jaki ma być w każdym zdarzeniu zachowany obyczaj, zapytał: – Prosicie, panie, jako gościa czy jako jeńca? Dopieroż zawstydził się brat Arnoldów, bo zatrzymał się i rzekł: – Przejdźcie, panie. Stary rycerz przeszedł, nie chcąc jednak ranić miłości własnej człowieka, na którym mogło mu dużo zależeć, rzekł: – Widać, panie, że nie tylko znacie różne mowy, lecz i obyczaje macie dworne. Na to Arnold, rozumiejąc zaledwie niektóre słowa, ozwał się: – Wolfgang, o co chodzi i co on mówi? – Do rzeczy mówi! – odpowiedział Wolfgang, któremu widocznie pochlebiły Maćkowe słowa. Po czym zasiedli przy ognisku i przyniesiono jeść i pić. Nauka dana Niemcom przez Maćka nie poszła jednakże w las, gdyż Wolfgang od niego zaczynał poczęstunek. Z rozmowy dowiedział się przy tym stary rycerz, jakim sposobem wpadli w pułapkę. Oto Wolfgang, młodszy brat Arnolda, prowadził człuchowską piechotę także przeciw zbuntowanym Żmujdzinom do Gotteswerder, ta jednakże, jako pochodząca z dalekiej komturii, nie mogła nadążyć jeździe. Arnold zaś nie potrzebował na nią czekać, wiedząc, że po drodze napotka inne piesze oddziały z miast i zamków bliższych litewskiej granicy. Z tej przyczyny młodszy ciągnął o kilka dni drogi później – i właśnie znajdował się na szlaku w pobliżu smołami, gdy służka zakonna, zbiegłszy nocą, dała mu znać o przygodzie, jaka spotkała starszego brata. Arnold, słuchając tego opowiadania, które powtórzono mu po niemiecku, uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, a wreszcie oświadczył, że spodziewał się, że tak się może zdarzyć. Ale przebiegły Maćko, który w każdym położeniu starał się znaleźć jakowąś radę, pomyślał, że z pożytkiem będzie zjednać sobie tych Niemców – więc po chwili rzekł: – Ciężka to zawsze rzecz popaść w niewolę, wszelako Bogu dziękuję, że mnie nie w inne, jeno w wasze oddał ręce, bo, wiera, żeście prawi rycerze i czci przestrzegający. Na to Wolfgang przymknął oczy i skinął głową, wprawdzie dość sztywnie, ale z widocznym zadowoleniem. A stary rycerz mówił dalej: – I że to mowę naszą tak znacie! Dał wam, widzę, Bóg rozum do wszystkiego! – Mowę waszą znam, bo w Człuchowej naród po polsku mówi, a my z bratem od siedmiu lat pod tamtejszym komturem służym. – A z porą i z czasem weźmiecie po nim i urząd! Nie może inaczej być... Wżdy wasz brat nie mówi tak po naszemu. – Rozumie trochę, ale nie mówi. Brat ma siłę większą, chociaż i ja nie ułomek, a za to dowcip tępszy. – Hej! nie widzi mi się i on głupi! – rzekł Maćko. – Wolfgang! co on powiada? – zapytał znów Arnold. – Chwali cię – odpowiedział Wolfgang. – Jużci, chwalę – dodał Maćko – bo prawy jest rycerz, a to grunt! Szczerze wam też powiem, że chciałem go dziś całkiem na słowo puścić, niechby był jechał, gdzie chciał, byle się chociażby i za rok stawił. Także to przecie między pasowanymi rycerzami przystoi. I począł pilnie patrzeć w twarz Wolfganga, ale ów zmarszczył się i rzekł: – Puściłbym może i ja was na stawiennictwo, gdyby nie to, żeście psom pogańskim przeciwko nam pomagali. – Nieprawda jest – odparł Maćko. I począł się znów taki sam ostry spór jak wczorajszego dnia z Arnoldem. Staremu rycerzowi jednak, chociaż miał słuszność, trudniej szło, gdyż Wolfgang bystrzejszy był istotnie od starszego brata. Wynikła wszelako z owego sporu ta korzyść, że i młodszy dowiedział się o wszystkich szczytnieńskich zbrodniach, krzywoprzysięstwach i zdradach, a zarazem o losach nieszczęsnej Danusi. Na to, na owe niegodziwości, którymi rzucał mu w oczy Maćko, nie umiał nic odpowiedzieć. Musiał przyznać, że pomsta była sprawiedliwą i że polscy rycerze mieli prawo tak czynić, jak czynili, a wreszcie rzekł: – Na błogosławione kości Liboriusza! nie ja będę Danvelda żałował. Mówili o nim, że się czarną magią parał, ale moc i sprawiedliwość boska od czarnej magii mocniejsze! Co do Zygfryda. nie wiem, czyli takoż diabłu służył, ale za nim nie pogonię, bo naprzód konnicy nie mam, a po wtóre, jeśli, jako powiadacie, ową dziewicę udręczył, to niechby też z piekła nie wyjrzał! Tu przeżegnał się i dodał: – Boże, bądź mi ku pomocy i przy skonaniu! – Aż ową nieszczęsną męczennicą jakoże będzie? – zapytał Maćko. – Zali nie pozwolicie jej odwieźć do domu? Zali ma w waszych podziemiach konać? Wspomnijcie na gniew Boży!... – Mnie do niewiasty nic – odpowiedział szorstko Wolfgang. – Niech jeden z was odwiezie ją ojcu, byle się potem stawił; ale drugiego nie puszczę. – Ba, a gdybym na cześć i na włócznię świętego Jerzego zaprzysiągł? Wolfgang zawahał się nieco, gdyż wielkie to było zaklęcie, ale w tej chwili Arnold spytał po raz trzeci: – Co on powiada? I dowiedziawszy się, o co chodzi, począł przeciwić się zapalczywie i po grubiańsku wypuszczeniu obu na słowo. Miał on w tym swoje wyrachowanie: oto był zwyciężon w większej bitwie przez Skirwoiłłę, a w pojedynczej przez tych polskich rycerzy. Jako żołnierz wiedział także, że ta piechota brata musi teraz wracać do Malborga, bo chcąc iść dalej do Gotteswerder, szłaby po zniszczeniu poprzednich oddziałów jako na rzeź. Wiedział więc, że trzeba mu będzie stanąć przed mistrzem i marszałkiem, i rozumiał, że mniejszy mu będzie wstyd, gdy będzie miał do pokazania choć jednego znaczniejszego jeńca. Żywy rycerz, którego się przedstawia do oczu, więcej znaczy niż opowiadanie, że się takich dwóch wzięło w niewolę. Jakoż Maćko, słuchając chrapliwego wrzasku i klątew Arnolda, pojął od razu, że należy przyjąć, co dają, gdyż więcej nic nie wskóra, i rzekł, zwracając się do Wolfganga: – To proszę was, panie, jeszcze o jedno: pewien ci jestem, iż mój bratanek sam będzie rozumiał, że jemu wypada zostać przy żonie, a mnie z wami. Ale na wszelki wypadek pozwólcie oznajmić mu, że nie ma o tym co gadać, bo taka wasza wola. – Dobrze, wszystko mi to jedno – odpowiedział Wolfgang. – Pomówmy jeno o okupie, który wasz bratanek za siebie i za was ma przywieźć, bo od tego wszystko zależy. – O okupie? – zapytał Maćko, który wolałby był odłożyć tę rozmowę na później. – Albo to mało mamy czasu przed sobą? Gdy z pasowanym rycerzem sprawa, to słowo tyle znaczy, co gotowe pieniądze, a i wedle ceny można się na sumienie zdać. My oto pod Gotteswerder wzięliśmy w niewolę znacznego waszego rycerza, niejakiego pana de Lorche, i bratanek mój (on to bowiem go pojmał) puścił go na słowo, wcale się o cenę nie umawiając. – Wzięliście pana de Lorche? – zapytał żywo Wolfgang. – Ja go znam. Możny to rycerz. Ale czemu to nie spotkaliśmy go w drodze? – Bo widać tędy nie pojechał, jeno do Gotteswerder albo ku Ragnecie – odparł Maćko. – Możny i znamienitego rodu to rycerz – powtórzył Wolfgang. – Suto się obłowicie! Ale dobrze, żeście o tym wspomnieli, bo teraz i was za byle co nie puszczę. Maćko przygryzł wąsa, jednakże podniósł dumnie głowę: – My i bez tego wiemy, ileśmy warci. – Tym lepiej – rzekł młodszy von Baden. Ale zaraz potem dodał: – Tym lepiej, nie dla nas, bośmy pokorni mnisi, którzy ubóstwo ślubowali, lecz dla Zakonu, który waszych pieniędzy użyje na chwałę Bożą. Maćko nie odrzekł na to nic, spojrzał tylko na Wolfganga tak, jakby mu chciał powiedzieć: "Powiedz to komu innemu" – i po chwili poczęli się układać. Była to dla starego rycerza ciężka i drażliwa rzecz, bo z jednej strony czuły był wielce na wszelką stratę, z drugiej zaś rozumiał, że nie wypada mu siebie i Zbyszka zbyt mało cenić. Wił się tedy jak piskorz, tym bardziej że Wolfgang, lubo niby ludzki i gładki w mowie, okazał się niepomiernie chciwym i twardym jako kamień. Jedyną pociechą była Maćkowi myśl, że zapłaci za to wszystko de Lorche, ale i tak żałował straconej nadziei zysku, na przybytek zaś z wykupu Zygfryda nie liczył, myślał bowiem, że Jurand, a nawet i Zbyszko za żadną cenę nie wyrzekną się jego głowy. Po długich układach zgodził się wreszcie na ilość grzywien i na termin, i zawarowawszy wyraźnie, ilu pachołków i ile koni ma wziąć Zbyszko, poszedł mu to oznajmić, przy czym widocznie w obawie, aby Niemcom nie strzeliła jaka inna myśl do głowy, radził mu, aby wyjeżdżał natychmiast. – Tak to w rycerskim stanie – mówił, wzdychając – wczora tyś za łeb trzymał, dzisiaj ciebie trzymają! Ano, trudno! Da Bóg, przyjdzie znów nasza kolej! Ale teraz czasu nie trać. Wartko jadący, zgonisz Hlawę i przezpieczniej wam będzie razem, a byle raz z puszczy się wydostać i w ludzkim kraju na Mazowszu stanąć, to przecie u każdego szlachcica alibo włodyki znajdziecie gościnę i pomoc, i starunek. Obcym ci tego u nas nie odmówią, a cóż dopiero swoim! Dla tej niebogi może też być w tym zbawienie. Tak mówiąc, spoglądał na Danusię, która pogrążona w półśnie, oddychała szybko i rozgłośnie. Przezroczyste jej ręce leżące na ciemnej niedźwiadkowej skórze drgały gorączkowo. Maćko przeżegnał ją i rzekł: – Hej, bierz ją i jedź! Niechże to Bóg odmieni, bo widzi mi się, że cienko ona przędzie! – Nie mówcie! – zawołał z rozpaczliwym przyciskiem Zbyszko. – Moc boska! Każę ci tu konia podprowadzić, a ty jedź! I wyszedłszy z izby, zarządził wszystko do odjazdu. Turczynkowie, podarowani od Zawiszy, podprowadzili konie z kołyską wymoszczoną mchem i skórami, a pachołek Wit Zbyszkowego wierzchowca – i po chwili Zbyszko wyszedł z izby, trzymając na ręku Danusię. Było w tym coś tak wzruszającego, że obaj bracia von Baden, których ciekawość przywiodła przed chatę, ujrzawszy na wpół dziecinną jeszcze postać Danuśki, jej twarz podobną istotnie do twarzy świętych panienek z kościelnych obrazów i jej słabość tak wielką, że nie mogąc dźwignąć głowy, trzymała ją wspartą ciężko na ramieniu młodego rycerza, poczęli spoglądać po sobie ze zdziwieniem i burzyć się w sercach przeciw sprawcom jej niedoli. "Jużci, katowskie, nie rycerskie serce miał Zygfryd – szepnął do brata Wolfgang – ową żmiję, chociażeś za jej przyczyną uwolnion, każę rózgami osmagać". Wzruszyło ich i to także, że Zbyszko niesie Danusię na ręku jak matka dziecko – i zrozumieli jego kochanie, gdyż obaj mieli jeszcze młodą krew w żyłach. On zaś zawahał się przez chwilę, czy chorą przed się wziąć na siodło i trzymać w drodze przy piersi, czy też złożyć w kołysce. Namyślił się wreszcie na to ostatnie, mniemając, że wygodniej jej będzie jechać leżący. Zatem zbliżywszy się do stryjca, pochylił się do jego ręki, aby ucałować ją na pożegnanie, ale Maćko, któren w rzeczy miłował go jak źrenicę oka, jakkolwiek nie chciał okazywać przy Niemcach wzruszenia, nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać i objąwszy go mocno, przycisnął usta do jego bujnych złotawych włosów. – Boże cię prowadź! – rzekł. – A o starym przecie pamiętaj, bo niewola zawsze to ciężka rzecz. – Nie zapomnę – odpowiedział Zbyszko. – Daj ci Matko Najświętsza pociechę! – Bóg wam zapłać i za to... i za wszystko. Po chwili Zbyszko siedział już na koniu, ale Maćko przypomniał sobie jeszcze coś, gdyż skoczył ku niemu i położywszy mu dłoń na kolanie, rzekł: – Słuchaj! A jeśli Hlawę dogonisz, to co do Zygfryda, bacz, byś hańby i na się, i na mój siwy włos nie ściągnął. Jurand – dobrze, ale nie ty! Na miecz mi to przysięgnij i na cześć! – Póki nie wrócicie, to i Juranda pohamuję, aby się na was za Zygfryda nie pomścili – odpowiedział Zbyszko. – Tak–że ci o mnie chodzi? A młodzianek uśmiechnął się smutno: – Przecie wiecie. – W drogę! Jedź w zdrowiu! Konie ruszyły i wkrótce przesłoniła je jasna leszczynowa gęstwina. Maćkowi stało się nagle okrutnie markotno i samotnie, a dusza rwała mu się ze wszystkich sił za tym umiłowanym chłopakiem, w którym była cała nadzieja rodu. Ale wraz otrząsnął się z żalu, gdyż był człowiekiem twardym i moc nad sobą mającym. "Dziękować Bogu – rzekł sobie – że nie on w niewoli jest Jeno ja..." I zwrócił się ku Niemcom: – A wy, panie, kiedy ruszycie i dokąd? – Kiedy nam się spodoba – odpowiedział Wolfgang – a ruszymy do Malborga, gdzie przed mistrzem naprzód musicie, panie, stanąć. "Hej, jeszcze mi tam szyję gotowi za pomaganie Żmujdzinom uciąć!" – rzekł sobie Maćko. Jednakże uspokajała go myśl, że jest w odwodzie pan de Lorche i że sami von Badenowie będą bronili jego głowy choćby dlatego, aby ich okup nie minął. "Bo jużci – mówił sobie – że w takowym zdarzeniu Zbyszko nie potrzebowałby ni sam stawać, ni chudoby pomniejszać". I myśl ta przyniosła mu pewną ulgę. Krzyżacy 56